Do not say I do
by xKyliie
Summary: Caroline meets a handsome man on a drunken night on the beaches of Spain; they end in bed together for one night. What happens if 3 years later she's marrying someone and the best man seems to be the one night stand from 3 years ago. - Rated M
1. Phase 1

Tell me what you think, I had some ideas playing in my head, this will be the start. It's small, but if you want I can make this a full blown story.

* * *

**Phase 1  
The beginning.**

_I checked my hair in the mirror as I glanced at the man in the mirror that was covering my bed with his naked body.  
I never was really one of the one night stands but I figured that he wasn't here to stay anyway.  
His British accent was singing into my ears that I didn't even catch his name._

_I turned around and sat down to the naked figure. "Wake up" I whispered into his ear.  
He groaned and placed his hand on my lap. I clicked my tongue out of irritation.  
Good heavens how much alcohol did he consume?_

_"Wake up" I whispered trying to not sound irritated. I saw his eyes lit up and stare blankly at me.  
Then a small grin formed at the corner of his mouth and before I knew it I was spread out over the bed again,  
making this one night stand a one morning stand also_.

**.**

"Caroline" Elena broke Caroline thoughts as she placed her tea back on the table.  
"Did you hear what I was saying?" She said while Caroline was staring in outer space. She nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry Elena, all these wedding stuff made my brain like jelly"  
Caroline knew it didn't sound very nice but she couldn't help it,  
she loved being the planner to Elena's wedding, but she had a wedding to think about of her own too.

"It's fine but with dress shopping I really need your opinion."  
Elena twirled around in her white Vera Wang dress that fitted perfectly around her small waist.

Her chocolate brown hair felt perfectly over it and the veil made her deep brown eyes pop out.  
"You look fantastic" Caroline said as perky as possible.

Elena smiled at her and looked at her self in the mirror. "You think Damon would like it?"  
Caroline laughed. "Damon probably wants to rip it off you as soon as possible."

Elena smiled at herself in the mirror. Caroline came next to her.  
"God you look so perfect" Elena couldn't help but blush a little.

"So is this the dress?" Caroline said while throwing her head to the side.  
Elena nodded with a grin on her face. "Absolutely"

**\- Do not say I do -  
**

"Klaus, I asked Caroline to marry me" Tyler said carefully in the phone.  
He never met her and from the entire story's he told him he wasn't really enthusiastic to make any effort to meet her.  
"Did you now?" Klaus asked with a little bit of uninterested sound in his voice.

"She said yes man" it became silent on the other side of the phone. After a minute of silent Tyler gave it another shot.  
"I want you to be my best man" There was a huff on the other side.  
"What happened to that Salvatore guy?" Taylor sighed.

"We had some things, so you'll do it?" Another silent fell. "Kl-"  
"Well let me know the date so I can rearrange my schedule" Then the line broke and Klaus hung up.

The doorbell rang and Tyler rushed to the door thinking about Caroline. He opened the door "you're early" he said.  
He was surprised when he got a hug attack. "Hey handsome" Taylor took a step back with the female in his arms and quickly closed the door.  
"Haley, when did you get here?" He asked knowing that Caroline would be here any minute.

"What? You not happy to see me?" She said frowning and grinning at him.  
"Of course I am, but Caroline can be here any moment."  
Taylor took her by the wrist and dragged her back to the door as she making herself at home already.

"Oh please, that bore of a blond girl? "He narrowed his eyes at her.  
Caroline might have been a little uptight but she was always there for him when he needed anything.

"Please Haley" He said while smiling at her. She bit her bottom lip.  
"For a kiss, maybe" She said sticking out her tongue and leaning against the door.

Taylor didn't even need to think and collided against her body. He felt her breast against his chest as he ravished her mouth.  
Haley moaned in his mouth and let her hands fall in the nape of his neck, strongly tucking his hair.

He broke the kiss of hearing a car enter the lane. "You better leave out of the back" Haley smirked and did what she was told.  
Taylor whipped his mouth and straightened out his shirt. He opened the door and saw a big bright smile.

Her blond curls bounced up and down and she walked up the lane. "Hey baby" She said while giving him a quick peck.  
"Hey Caroline" He smiled at her and closed the door behind them.

**\- Do not say I do -**

"Damon told me you asked the British guy to be your best man" Caroline said while turning the chicken in the frying pan.  
"Yes" Taylor answered short while playing with his phone in his hands.

"Can you not play with your phone, you always have short answers then" He sighed.  
"You're always doing something while I'm trying to talk to you" He said with irritation in his voice.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at his back, shaking her head in disbelieve. Why was he so grumpy?  
"I thought Damon was your best friend?" She asked carefully. "Well yes"  
Taylor was trying to think of something to make an excuse for not asking him.

"He just, he-, He said he was too busy with his own wedding"  
His phone vibrated and he saw the name of Haley in his screen.  
He bit his lip and looked back to Caroline whom was clearly overthinking things.

"My work is calling, I'll be right back" He said while slipping out the back door.  
After ten minutes Caroline made up the table and placed the dishes with food on it.

Taylor came back walking in with a smile. "What you so happy about?"  
He sat down at the table and looked at her. "I got a big deal coming up tonight and my boss asked me to come over."

Caroline didn't like the idea of being alone in the evening, especially since she planned to talk over the wedding details.  
"It's fine, if you got to go, you got to go" She said while striking some peas with her fork.

They went silent after that. When they finished dinner Taylor was chancing his clothes while Caroline was doing dishes.  
When he got down he was trying to get out as soon as possible.

"Hey babe, what is this British guy name again?" "Niklaus Mickaelson"  
He said while closing the door behind him, leaving Caroline alone in his dead parents house.

"Niklaus Mickaelson" She said to herself feeling the shivers run down her spine.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought about this, it's just a small idea that I had in my mind. Should I continue?


	2. Phase 1,2

Part 2 from the beginning. I hope you like this, please let me know if I should continue…?

* * *

**Phase 1.2  
The beginning pt 2.**

_"Come on love, why don't you show me how good you are as you told me"  
He said while running with his index finger over my ribs._

_I giggled like a little school girl. My body shivered as his eyes pierced in mine._  
_His British accent made my core so wet that I could almost come right there._

_"Why don't you show me what kind of man you are, as you told me" I said playfully._  
_He took the hint and grabbed my waist as he pulled me towards him._

_I looked at my feet as I felt kind of nervous._  
_Why did I feel nervous there was this handsome man right before me_  
_with an amazing body that should be touched._

_I never did one night stands before but since I was in Spain I felt like I could do anything without anybody judging me. _  
_I looked back up to the light blue doe eyes._

_After all, it's not like I would see him ever again._

**.**

"So when are you here?" Tyler asked on the phone while chasing Caroline around.  
She was harassing staff members at a Martin Katz jewelry store.

When it comes to woman and picking diamonds they always know what to do  
and how to get it done exactly right somehow.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at five then" Caroline turned on her heels.  
"What do you think about this one?" She was holding a four karat diamond ring.

"That better be the ring for you and not for me." He said while taking it out of her grasp.  
Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "Of course not."

"I'll look for some more manly rings" Caroline snorted at him.  
"Like you know how to pick rings" She said while studying her own.

"What you mean by that? Your engagement ring was nice" He said frustrated.  
"Just because I picked it out, when you proposed you didn't even have a ring…"  
She pointed with her little index finger at him.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm just not a romantic" He rolled his eyes at her and huffed.  
As Caroline turned around to one of the employees she took a step back.

"Tatia" She said with a surprised voice.  
"Hello Caroline" The girl with the long brown wavy hair said.

Taylor turned to them and immediately searched for a way out.  
"Hello Taylor" Tatia said when he turned towards the door.  
He stopped in his way, turned around and gave her a small nod.

"Tatia, what you doing here?" She grinned at him.  
"I work here silly" she said while winking at him.  
Caroline felt her anger boil and was ready to kick that girls butt.

"Caroline, isn't it time to go?" Taylor said nervously.  
Caroline looked back to Taylor whom was sweating like an idiot.

"I'm not done here, I came to pick out my rings."  
Caroline said while flipping her hair and walking past Tatia.

"Aren't there more jewelry stores here?"  
Caroline gave Taylor an irritated glance.

"I'm not leaving." She pointed out clearly to him.  
"I'll wait outside then, pick whatever you want"  
He said as he quickly paced outside.

"Wimp" Caroline whispered to herself.  
Tatia laughed. "He never was one to face his problems"  
Caroline frowned at her. "Who are you to talk about him like that?"

Caroline walked passed her to one of the other employee's.  
"I'd like these two to be put away please"

After she arranged everything and walked past Tatia.  
"You must be happy" Caroline frowned and faced her.  
"I am" Caroline said, not knowing what she wanted.

"You should, after all, he's really trustworthy"  
Tatia smirked and walked backstage of the store.

Caroline felt her anger rise.  
She was positive that Tyler wouldn't cheat on her again.  
After all he was really drunk that night.

**\- Do not say I do -**

"Elena, please come here." Damon gave her his signature smirk.  
"Not here baby" She giggled as he kissed her neck.  
Caroline sighed; she and Taylor weren't anything like that anymore.

She sipped another sip from her Mojito and placed her hand under her chin.  
She stared into the space hoping the evening would go a little quicker.

Normally Elena, Bonnie and her would have great nights.  
But since Bonnie left for Florida and Damon came along she felt like a third wheel.

Once again Taylor had some sort of conference at his work.  
For years she wondered why it always happened to him.  
But later on every time she started about it he'd shout at her.

_"Work is important Caroline, I need to feed you and take care of you"  
She'd clench her teeth. "I know, but why are you always the person they call"_

_Taylor got frustrated. "Dammit Caroline, because I do my work well"_  
_"Yeah, but can't a colleague cover you once in a while?"_

_He punched his fist on the table. "What part don't you get Caroline?"_  
_"I can't help it that your work doesn't find you that important" Taylor shouted at her._

_Caroline stomped off to the bathroom and splashed some water in her face._  
_She looked at herself in the mirror trying to hold back the tears._

"So Blondie, when is the wedding date again?" Damon broke her thoughts.  
"June twelve" She answered him.

"Damon, do you know this Niklaus person?" Caroline asked with curiosity.  
Damon shrugged. "Not really, I know him by name, never saw him though."

Caroline nodded in understanding. "Well he should be here by now,  
Taylor was picking him up from the airport."  
Elena frowned. "Wasn't he in a conference meeting?"

Caroline's thoughts crossed over. Her brain started to hurt.  
"I don't know anymore, maybe he combined it?"  
She sighed in frustration.

"Well you know Taylor, always all over the place" Damon said.  
Caroline nodded, maybe he was right and she shouldn't break her head over it.

Caroline's phone rang and she saw Taylor's name in the display.  
"Hi baby" She said. "Hello love" she heard a British accent over the phone.  
Immediately her body shivered. "Whose this?"

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" it felt like he was smiling at her.  
Caroline was stunned. "Ehm, hi, I'm Caroline, but you probably already knew that"

She heard a low laugh on the other side of the phone.  
"That I did, so your fiancé asked me to call you, something  
about what's for dinner or did he need to run by the store"

Caroline felt her hands getting sweaty.  
This voice, why did it had so many impact on her body?

"Ehm, well, I think, what do you guys want to eat?"  
Caroline asked still a little bit stunned by the stranger on the phone.

"You?" There was a seductive tone in his voice.  
There was a moment of silence and Caroline didn't know what to say.  
"I don't mind anything love, I'll eat whatever suits you to make."

Letting his previous comment in the past she answered him quickly.  
"Then I'll go get the grocery's, don't worry about it"

"Okay, love, see you later"  
The phone call ended and Caroline was frozen in place.

"What the fuck just happened" She asked herself.  
Both Elena and Damon raised a brow at her.

"I'm sorry, I think, I have to go home"  
Elena nodded and they said each other farewell.

**\- Do not say I do -**

Caroline was changing her clothes upstairs when she heard her door open.  
"Were here" She heard Taylor shout.

"I'll be right there" She shouted back.  
She quickly readjusted her makeup and walked to her closet.

She looked inside of it to wear something nice.  
She found herself a purple dress till her knees with a lace corset.

She grabbed a black short jacket with glitters and her black glitter heels.  
She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.  
This has to do, she thought to herself.

She walked down the stairs and saw a figure hanging on his coat.  
She saw the back of a muscular stranger with curled dirty-blond hair.  
He was wearing a lose fit black pants and a black jacket.  
He must really like black...

She walked up to him. "Hi I'm Caroline, it's nice to meet you"  
She placed her hand in the air to shake his as he turned around.

"Hello Love" She looked up to light-blue eyes and pearl white skin.  
Her hand fell down. "Nice to see you again"  
He said as he smirked and turned his head to the right.

* * *

I hope you guys are happy with this chapter, should I continue this story?  
This chapter was just a part of the beginning.


	3. Phase 2

Hello again, since I got a lot of reviews for the first 2 chapters.  
I decided to give you the 3th also, please tell me what you think.  
I loved the reviews from last night, they made me giggle like a little schoolgirl. /winkwink_  
_

* * *

**Phase 2**  
**Unpleasant surprise**

_"Elena, I'll call you right back I'm almost there"__  
I hang up the phone as I got close to my door from my apartment._

_Strangely the door was open just an inch._  
_Taylor and I just started living together and he was kind of sloppy._

_"Taylor" I yelled inside as I saw no sign of human life in the living room._  
_I heard some noises coming out from the bedroom._

_As I neared the room Taylor came rushing out in his underwear._  
_He quickly closed the door behind him._

_"Taylor?" I waited for him to give me an explanation why he looked so nervous._  
_"Caroline, I just-"I flinched as I heard something crash in the bedroom._

_"Is somebody here?" I asked him narrowing my eyes at him._  
_"Caroline, I can explain" I felt my heart sunk in my shoes._

_I pushed him aside and opened the door to the bedroom._  
_There was a girl with long brown waxy hair and deep brown eyes._

_She was putting on her stockings as she looked at me from under her eye lashes._  
_"You must be Caroline" she said as she stood up._

_I swallowed my tears back and nodded confused._  
_"I'm Tatia." She said while she smiled at me._

**.**

"You- How-"Was all Caroline managed to get out.  
"Seems like you remember me quite well" The figure said with a smirk.

Caroline bit her lip as she was searching for her words.  
"You look quite troubled there love" He said as he raised a brow.

Caroline looked at her shoes and closed her eyes.  
How can this man be in her house, with her fiancé?  
She questioned herself.

The man gave a low laugh and walked inside the living room.  
As Caroline was trying to take a step to follow him the door bell rang.

She opened the door and looked in the hazel green eyes of a young woman.  
She had an olive skin and dark brown hair till her shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Haley Marshall, I'm looking for Taylor?"  
She raised a brow at Caroline whom was looking confused.

"Taylor" Caroline shouted into the house.  
She looked back at the girl whom looked a bit bored.

"I know the way" She said to Caroline as she passed her by.  
Caroline was stuck in place as she was trying to wrap her head about everything that was happening.

She walked inside the living room after she closed the door.  
The stranger she met a few years ago was sipping on his wine in the kitchen.

The girl, Haley, was hugging Taylor.  
Taylor smiled at Caroline as he saw her looking confused.

"Caroline" He started as Haley let him go and faced her.  
"This is Haley, she's from Italy and she grew up with me"  
He explained to her.

Caroline nodded and couldn't give much of a response.  
"You met Klaus too?" Taylor looked at Klaus whom was enjoying this a little bit too much.  
Caroline nodded again as she sucked in the name of the stranger.

"Can Haley stay for dinner?" Taylor asked Caroline.  
Caroline wiggled with her foot and gave the girl a glance.

She was pretty, not usual pretty more like sexy pretty.  
Caroline bit her lip. "I'm sure I can cook something extra"

Taylor smiled, a smile she hadn't seen in a while.  
He seemed a little bit too excited.

Caroline walked in the kitchen and saw Klaus studying the two in the living room.  
"Seems we have an extra plus one" Caroline whispered to herself.

As Taylor and Haley sat down in the living room and were talking to each other like high school sweethearts  
Caroline felt herself getting worked up by the minute.

She took a knife from the counter and started cutting the lettuce like a ninja.  
"You okay there love?" She looked up to Klaus, whom was standing really close.

She could breathe in his mysterious scent and felt her cheeks getting warmer.  
She had to admit that in the past few years she thought about this stranger a lot.  
Now he seemed more then a stranger to her.

"I'm fine, this day just isn't going well" She said while concentrating on her food in front of her again.

She felt the knife sting in her finger and she gave a silent yelp.  
Klaus looked down to Caroline whom made the cutest sound ever.  
He saw the blood running down her finger as she was biting her lip in frustration.

Before he could think he grabbed her finger and stuck it in his mouth.  
He gently sucked on it to make the bleeding stop.

Caroline's eyes grew bigger and her cheeks became fire red.  
Klaus smirked as he sucked harder, enjoying Caroline's response.

Caroline felt her nipples harder just by the intimate touch.  
If she didn't know better it seemed like he was seducing her.  
Somehow he made the movements innocent and erotic at the same time.

"Klaus , what are you doing?" She finally managed to get out.  
He took her hand in his again while taking it out of his mouth.  
He studied her finger and smiled. "All better"

Caroline grabbed a band aid and wrapped it around her finger quickly.  
She looked back up to him. She sternly said;  
"Don't do that again, you give the wrong impression"

He grimaced as she said that.  
"Don't act like you didn't find that pleasant love"  
He whispered in her ear while bending towards her ultimately close.

"Stop calling me love" She huffed as she walked away to get something out of the fridge.  
She returned back to the stove and Klaus was just leaning there against the kitchen counter.

"Can't you be in the living room?" She said annoyed.  
"But I know you so much better Caroline" He said while taking a sip of his wine.

"Please don't tell Taylor about our previous encounter"  
Klaus looked up to her surprised, she was looking desperate.  
"What do I get in return for your little secret?" He asked with curiosity.

"My eternal gratitude?" She said with a grin.  
Klaus rolled his eyes with a smirk and walked into the living room.  
Leaving Caroline with no answers what so ever.

"So Taylor" Klaus started as he sat down.  
"When did you and Caroline meet? You never told me the story"

Caroline felt her hands getting sweaty hoping that Klaus wouldn't say anything.  
"Well, we met in Spain, the day before I met you actually."  
Taylor said while turning back to Haley again.

"That's funny, I didn't know we all three were in Spain that week."  
Klaus licked his bottom lip, knowing that the information he had could be used for later purposes.

Taylor smiled at him and then turned his head back to Haley, whom showing him some video about werewolves.  
He noticed the interaction between the too and knew that there was more to it then Taylor let on to Caroline.

"So, when did you two start having sex?" Klaus asked loud enough so that Caroline could hear.  
He heard a spoon fall in the sink in the kitchen.

Caroline took a quick breath when she realized what Klaus asked them.  
She peeked behind the corner and saw Taylor's head shooting in Klaus direction.

"What you mean?" Haley asked platonically.  
"Well considering that Caroline didn't know about you  
but that Taylor didn't act really surprised that you were here even though you live like 12 hours away."

Klaus saw Caroline's blond curls around the corner.  
He knew she was listening to it.

Caroline smacked her head with her hand.  
Tears streaming down her face once she realized that Klaus was right.

"You kidding me man? Why would I invite her to my house then?"  
Taylor asked him with frustration in his voice.

Haley smirked at Klaus, that was enough confirmation for him that he was right.  
"So you invited her but didn't tell you wife to be? That's rubbish." He snorted and Taylor looked puzzled.

"Can't find your way out of here mate?" Klaus said with a smirk to Taylor.  
Caroline ran toward the stairs and quickly climbed it to the bathroom.

"Klaus, why did you-" Taylor started "You should take more care of your wife's feeling's mate,  
she's probably crying her eyes out there and you're more worried why I asked?"  
Klaus stood up and pulled his jacket tighter.

"I'll be heading to my hotel now, good luck with future misses Lockwood"  
He gave them both a lost grimace and turned to the door.

As Caroline looked in the mirror she considered all possibility's why Taylor didn't tell her about Haley.  
"Maybe he forgot" She tried to ease her feelings.

She looked into the water in the sink, seeing her own reflection  
and the black mascara tears fall in it.

"Caroline" Taylor screamed from downstairs.  
She knew she had to confirm with him, she shouldn't jump to conclusions.

But somehow, Klaus speculations sounded like the most truthful thing she heard in a while.

* * *

Please leave me a review about this chapter. I kind of got stuck in the end.  
Do you have any ideas how the story's should go? I'd love to hear them.


End file.
